1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to data file retrieval, and in particular to a method for easily and quickly selecting a data file, which is stored on a memory of a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
In computer systems, regularly many data files have to be organized. These data files may be stored in the memory of the computer system, including any external memories accessible by the computer system. The mere number of data files in such a computer system may render the selection of a particular data file time consuming, in particular, if the exact name of the desired data file is not known to the user of the computer system. To accelerate and facilitate the process of finding data files in a computer system, different methods are known in the prior art.
The most common approach is simply to type in the data file name and, if necessary, also the directory of the desired data file via a suitable input device, for example, a keyboard Since each data file has a certain name and is stored in a certain directory in a storage medium of a computer system, this search is successful, if the data file with the chosen name actually exists in any of the searched directories. This search may be facilitated if the data file names were chosen in a logic order, which may reflect the content of the data file, the date of creation or any other information useful for identification, as well as by an advantageous organization of the data files, that means by arranging the data files in the various directories in the light of certain logic or practical criteria, like adherence to a certain project. This option to search for a data file by hand may become time consuming if the exact name of the data file is not known and several data files, which may be even in different directories, exist which have similar names.
Another possibility to find the requested data file employs a tree, representing the hierarchical structure of the directories and of the data files organized therein. Here, the user may find the desired data file using a mouse or a keyboard, connected to the I/O interface of the computer system, by clicking through the structure and finally clicking on the desired data file representation. Finding a certain data file may be easier here, if the data files are properly organized in a tree-like structure as described. If, however, the data files are not arranged in a comprehensible logic order, the tree-scheme is only of limited help.
Another solution to quickly retrieve several data files is to retrieve the data files last opened or amended, for example, the five last opened data files. This method offers practical advantages, but only if the user worked on a few data files in a short period of time.
In addition, several computer systems offer the user a search function for data files. Here, the user has the possibility to specify the requested data file by giving, for example, a part of the name, the directory, the subdirectory, the kind of data file, the date of storing, or a combination of some of these parameters. Based on such search criteria, the search function searches for the requested data file and presents all data files corresponding to this description. Although these functions allow an improved search, they lack user friendliness in that they require significant activities of the user to eventually select the desired data file.
Finally, prior art software is known which allows a user to search in a computer system for a certain data file by typing in the first few letters of the data file""s name at a command line prompt and then hitting a predefined key, e.g., the tab key, to start the search. Thee computer system compares the available data file names with the typed in letters. If the first few letters of a data file""s name and the typed in letters correspond, the complete data field is displayed and the cursor is moved to the end of the name. None of the name is selected, e.g., highlighted. If this is the correct data file, the user can select the file by depressing, for example, the enter key.
If there are several potentially requested data files, only one of them is selected, by some decision scheme, and displayed. To display a different data file name that matched, the user hits a predefined key, for example, e.g., again hits the xe2x80x9ctabxe2x80x9d key. Once this conditional user input has been delivered, the system automatically displays the next data file that matched. If this choice is not the desired data file, the user can hit the predefined key again, or can manually delete the selected name, or at least a part thereof, and then type in another character and hit the predefined key again to start another search. This model for finding data files is, therefore, in many cases inconvenient. In addition, it is not possible to use this method from within an application.
According to the principles of this invention, a method for selecting a data file with an individual data file name from a plurality of data files each having an individual data file name eliminates the shortcomings of the prior art. In particular, the method results in the suggestion of an individual data file name based upon a character or character string input by the user. The information added to the character or character string input by the user is automatically selected, e.g., highlighted, in the display. If the user wishes to select the suggested data file, the user performs a predefined input action. Alternatively, the user can view other matches with the input character or character string, terminate the search, or input another character.
If the user elects to view other matches, i.e., rejects the first suggested individual data file name, the next matching data file name is displayed. Again, the information added to the input character or character string is automatically selected, e.g., highlighted in the display. If the user wishes to select the next suggested data file, the user performs the predefined input action.
If at this time the user inputs another character, i.e., rejects the next matching data file name, the selected portion of the next matching data file name is replaced in the display by the characters input by the user and the method of this invention automatically, without further user input, autocompletes the data file name.
In one embodiment, the method receives a string of at least one character, and compares the string of at least one character with each of the individual data file names of a plurality of data files to identify individual data file names having characters in a predefined location in the data file name corresponding to, i.e., matching, the user input string of at least one character. The method sends at least one of the identified individual data file names to a display unit, and receives an acceptance or rejection of the suggested individual data file name made via one input order action by the user. The rejection can result in the automatic display of the next matching data file name, or the automatic initiation of a new search depending on the type of the one input rejection order.
In one embodiment, all of the identified individual data file names are sent to the display unit. The user has the option of viewing each of the identified individual data file names and accepting or rejecting each of the identified individual data file names via one input order. Optionally, all of the identified individual data file names comply with at least one filtering criterion such as a data file type. Alternatively, at least two of the identified individual data file names are sent to the display unit in an order determined by a listing function. In one embodiment, the listing function determines the display order according to the date of last handling of the data files corresponding to the identified individual data file names.
The invention includes a memory having an autocomplete process stored therein. Upon execution of the autocomplete process, the autocomplete process includes: receiving a string of at least one character, comparing the string of at least one character with each of the individual data file names of a plurality of data files to identify individual data file names corresponding in their first characters to the string of at least one character, sending at least one of the identified individual data file names to a display unit wherein upon display of the at least one of the identified individual data file names as a suggested individual data file name, a portion of the at least one of the identified individual data file names different from the string of at least one character is selected, and receiving an acceptance or rejection of the suggested individual data file name made via one input order action.
In one embodiment, one rejection input order action results in the display of another identified individual data file name, and upon display of the another identified individual data file name, a portion of the another identified individual data file name different from the string of at least one character is selected. This portion is the part of the data file name that is not included in the input character string.
Also, the stored autocomplete method is transferred from the memory to another memory in a another device. In one embodiment, the transfer comprises a download over a communications network.
The invention also includes a computer system includes: means for receiving a string of at least one character, means for comparing the string of at least one character with each of the individual data file names of the plurality of data files to identify individual data file names corresponding in their first characters to the string of at least one character, means for sending at least one of the identified individual data file names to a display unit wherein upon display of the at least one of the identified individual data file names as a suggested individual data file name, a portion of the at least one of the identified individual data file names different from the string of at least one character is selected, and means receiving an acceptance or rejection of the suggested individual data file name made via one input order action.
The method of this invention can be implemented in a wide variety of computer systems including a client-server system. Alternatively, the processor and the memory are in a first device, and the display and input unit are for a second device different from the first device.